BAtMAN 1
by StarLord35
Summary: When the Joker escapes Arkham Asylum and tries to speed chaos across Gothem Only Batman can stop him.


The story begins on a cold winter's night in Gothem City. Night has come as the blackness overtakes the city lit up by the building lights. It's a quiet night for most, but for others, its a nightmare.

Give me all of the money in the damn register right now!

Take it just please don't hurt me!

BANG! as the clerk is shot in the chest.

Johnny I got the money let's get the hell out of here now.

The two convent store robbers make their way running down the street into the nearest dark ally to evade the police coming in the distance.

I cant' believe you shot him Billy!

He'll live don't worry. Who gives a damn anyway.

How much did we make Billy?

Looks like we got ourselves about $600. There you go 300 for me 300 for you.

I tell ya Billy we need to start hitting some bigger targets for a bigger payout.

Slow down Johnny boy, I;m not looking to end up back at Blackgate. Besides I don't wan to have a run in with you know who.

You mean the bat man!

SHHH! keep it down someone could hear us. I don't think he's got time for us small time criminals.

Just then only light illuminating the ally was shattered.

What the hell was that Billy?!

Shut up! It just went out. Let's get the hell out of here now!

Did you hear that?! I can't see anything. Let's get the f…

Johnny? Where are you? Johnny?! Holy shit it's him, but where?

The terrified criminal shakily draws his revolver from his waist band. He walks backwards searching in every direction for movement. He hits an object walking backwards and quickly turns. He see's only the cold stare of the of the masked vigilante. before everything goes black.

AHHHHHHHH!

Commissioner Gordon pulls up on the scene to assess the situation.

Detective Bullock, whats going on here.

It looks like we got ourselves two armed robbers who took the money from the register and put a bullet in the clerk. He'll be fine GCFD rushed him to Gothem General.

Any witnesses?

None so far. We can take a look at the security tapes for any leads.

Another cop walks up to Bullock and Gordon.

Commissioner i think you might want to see this.

He takes them to an alley about 4 blocks down where the two criminals are knocked out senseless in a dumpster.

Would you look at that. I think we have found our guys.

I don't know Gordon, with the Batman out there I don't get why these small time guy think they have a fighting chance. Looks like he went easy on these guys.

From the distance on the roof of a building perches the Dark Knight himself observing the police work when Alfred radios in.

Hello Master Wayne, police radio show you have started your night of work.

It's a slow night for me Alfred, all major criminals are laying low for right now.

That sounds like a good thing.

Not for me. The joker may be behind bars in Arkham, but it's too quiet out here tonight.

Representatives from Queen Consolidated left a message for you earlier. They want to know when it would be appropriate for you to visit Starling City to discuss the business plans.

I will speak to Oliver Queen first thing in the morning.

Very well then sir.

Then the police radio came in clear. All units we have an explosion at 15th street suspect has been identified as Waylon Jones AKA Killer Croc. Police are in route. He seems to be headed towards Wayne Enterprises. Proceed with caution the suspect is armed and extremely dangerous.

Police surround Croc as he waits in front of the towering building.

Freeze Croc! This is the GCPD, cooperate or we will open fire.

Croc just looked all around as if the cops weren't even there appointing every gun at him.

The police open fired but the bullets had little effect on his hardened skin.

Out raged he runs to flip over two police cruisers.

I WANT THE BATMAN! WHERE IS HE?!

A black figure glided in from behind Croc before smashing him in the head taking him to the ground. Batman Landed crouched down starring at his reptilian 12 foot tall adversary.

You wanted me. Here I am Croc.

I WILL FEAST ON YOUR FLESH BATMAN!

Croc charged at the Batman, but was blinded by a quick batarang to the eyes. Batman slid underneath the beast to take out his legs. Down to one near dazed . Batman began to mercilessly beat down Croc with every punch more devastating than the next. Before one more fist landed Croc grabbed Batman and threw him into the nearest brick wall. Followed up my a hard punch to the mid section. Croc then through him back into the middle of the street with cops and bystanders trying to keep a safe distance, but also trying to get a glimpse of the battle. Struggling to get to his feet, Batman pressed two buttons on his forearm, and then he faced Croc again.

YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME BATMAN AHAHA!

He charged once more at the black figure. However Batman was prepared. He leaped in the air to launch himself over the Crocs shoulders and landed behind him with the roar of an engine in the distance. Croc looked around quickly finding his missed target. Before he could take another step towards the man WHAM! the Batmobile slammed into killer Croc incapacitating him. Killer Croc layered there crippled as Batman walked up to him.

Hahahah you think you have won Batman? The Night has only begun, and I was nearly the distraction from the real party. This city will be overrun by morning with chaos in the streets.

WHAT DO YOU MEAN CROC!

The Clown should be Just about done with the asylum about now.

Just then the police radio buzzed in. All units the Joker has escaped from Arkham Asylum. Repeat the Joker Has escaped from Arkham Asylum.

Engulfed in fury Batman gave Killer Croc one more Knockout punch and ordinary man would not be waking up from. He proceeded to the Batmobile to burnout into the night streets of Gothem.

Alfred the Joker has escaped.

So I have heard on the police scanner Master Wayne.

Who else managed to escape?

It seems along with the Joker, Harley Quinn, Bane and Victor Zsasz have all managed to escape.

I'm headed back to the Batcave to find out where they are going.

Very well then Master Wayne I'll be waiting.

The Batmobile zoomed in through a waterfall that led into the hidden bat cave underneath Wayne Manor. The car stopped and Batman Jumped out go the drivers seat.

Killer Croc was just a distraction so I couldn't stop the Joker. What could he be planning this time. I need to scan Gothem City. Joker won't be easy to find, but Harley will be at his side. Bane is a tough opponent. Zsaasz will be my quickest way to get information.

It seems he has gotten straight to his old ways. He's been spotted by police.

I'll Make sure he's not putting another cut on his body send me his location through the bat computer.

Right away sir. Also before you go, you might want to take the new gadgets Mr. Fox has provided for you.

Reverse Batarangs, Stun grenades and Shock gloves.

I imagine Lucius has already given you the pleasure of testing out the new devices.

Yes he has Alfred. Now it's time for me to head back out there.

Do be careful Master Wayne. Know your limits.

Batman doesn't have limits. I need to do whatever it takes to protect the innocent.

Right now I'm sending you Zsasz's location now.

Zsasz found in the old Gothem Library with a hostage. Police had set the perimeter, taking on any possible escape routes. Batman entered the library through the roof and perched on the gargoyles in the second floor over looking the first floor. With his enhanced detective vision, Batman can find the exact location of Zsasz and the Hostage.

He doesn't seem to be hiding anywhere. he juts out in the open.

Please don't hurt me! I don't want to die I have !

Im afraid no one ca save you but me. Im the only one who can set you free from your prison of life.

You're insane!

No I'm the only one in this city that knows the truth. Now I must kill you.

Just then the hostage kicked Zsasz and attempted to escape. Zsasz tried to chase after, but he was kicked to the ground.

Forced up against the wall he was two devastating right hooks and a head butt from Batman.

Victor Zsasz! Where is the Joker!

Ahhh the BAT MAN. I knew you would come for me first. Why did you stop me from liberating her from life.

You're a psychopath , talk know before start breaking all of your bones on by one.

The Joker has plans for you Batman. That is if you can get passed Bane. He's Hunting you down too.

WHAT IS THE JOKER PLANNING!

Batman giving Zsasz two more heymakers.

I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR GARBAGE LIKE YOU!

Struggling to stay conscious Victor talks.

The Joker is at the abandoned toy factory. But before you head there you might want to stop those bombs set to go off in a half hour.

WHAT BOMBS/1 WHERE ARE THEY?!

One is at the Children's Hospital and the other one is at the nursing home on Cicero. You cant win Batman ahahaha UHHHHH.

Batman took him out with a knockout blow to the head. He dropped him off with the police and hurried to the Hospital.

Alfred, there's a bomb at the hospital and nursing home set to blow in a half hour. I'm headed to the hospital now.

I'm scanning both buildings now for any frequencies that could be used to trigger the bombs. Here we are. the Hospitals bomb is in the nursery on the 5th floor. Batman got there in 5 minutes an crept quietly into the room. there it was a present in the middle of the room with a timer. He pulled our his cryptic sequencer to hack the bombs computer. it took another 5 minutes but the bomb was deactivated, and Batman slipped silently out of the building with out waking a single baby.

I've got one now I'm headed to the nursing home.

I'm scanning that building right now. The bomb is on the ground level in the main area.

When Batman arrived no one was sleeping, but they were panicking watching the timer tic away. Again he pulled out the sequencer to deactivate the computer. the timer stopped and the whole room breathed a sigh of relief. All of a sudden it started back up with 3 second left and ticked away 3…2…1…BANG! a cloud of confetti rained out of the present with a Joker head bobbing back and forth laughing. The computer screen lit up, and there he was laughing.

HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hey Batman! Did you enjoy my presents AHAHAHAHAh.

What are you planning joker!

Hey come on now bats. No need for the anger it was just a joke eheheehehhahahaha.

I'm not playing your games joker.

Face it Bats you will play one way or another. Me and Harley will be waiting for you. I know Zsaasz told you where I am. Say hello to Batman Harley Dear.

Hiiiiiiiiiiii BATMAN! Can't wait to kill you later. Isn't that right Mr. J?

Yes of corse that is if Bane doesn't kill him first. So once you visit Big Bad old Bane come see me Bats. We're gonna gave a Killer time AAAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA!

Then the screen went blank.

Alfred I need to find Bane.

You don't need my help for that Master Wayne. It's all over the news. Batman turned to the nearest TV as the channel 5 news showed Bane on top of the GCPD building with Commissioner Gordon in hi grip. Bane yelled out for all of Gothem to hear.

I'M WAITING FOR YOU BATMAN! COME MEET YOUR DEATH!

You can't win Bane.

Once I break the Batman will snap you in half like a tooth pick commissioner.

Let him go Bane this is between you and me.

Ahhh you have taken my bait. I will break every bone in your body Batman.

Not if I break you first Bane!

The both hopped up into the middle of the roof for the showdown. Banes muscles were bulging. He had the strength to break 100 men, without the chemical venom alone. Bane charged at Batman throwing punch after punch. Batman evaded every fist swung his way. Bane grabbed him and throughout him towards the wall. Batman countered the attack and through stun grenades at Bane. Only dazed for a few second , Batman began the beat down. Punch after punch until Bane came back with an enormous punch to the chest. The punch would have killed a normal man. But this was no normal man. Bane had gotten separation for time to inject his venom that would tripe his already over powering strength. Attacking head one would prove useless to Batman. He had to think quick. He evaded banes attack by inches. he could feel the wind gust from his shots. If any of them landed that might have been it. Batman jumped away and tossed a reverse batarang that intentionally missed Bane. It reversed and went to cut the tubes of venom from Banes back. Weakened by the blow it was Batman's only chance. He charged his shock gloves for ten body shots and a knockout blow to the side of the head.

Nice work Batman.

He's done now I need to find the Joker.

We've got it from here Batman.

Thank you Commissioner.

Alfred. Bane is down.

I'm sending you the Jokers location now. Be careful sir.

I'm Taking the Joker Down tonight.


End file.
